hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell's Gonna Break Loose
Hell's Gonna Break Loose is a song from Deuce's second studio album, Invincible. It has guest vocals from Deuce’s guitarist, James Kloeppel. Official Lyrics (Hell's gonna break loose, gonna break loose) (H-Hell, h-hell’s gonna break loose) (Hell's gonna break, it’s-it’s-it's...) It's gonna break loose! I fucking hate you (I fucking hate you) I thought that you pussies knew (I thought you pussies knew) No matter what you do (no matter what you do) Hell's gonna break loose (it’s gonna break loose) Fuck what you been through (fuck what you been through) The shit that you say too (the shit you say too) No matter what you do (no matter what you do) Hell's gonna break loose (it’s gonna break loose) I fucking hate you, re-fucking-placed you, bitch, I'm gonna rape you I got the balls to fuck face you; if I could, I would erase you Derange you into weird shapes, dude, I punched your ass in the face too I'll straight up run up and mace you, fuck this rap game, I hate you Hate what I made you, it takes too much to remake you Fake you, take you, to ache you, break you I wouldn't save you, I'd butt-fucking-rape you (I'd fucking break you, I wouldn't save you, I'd butt-fucking-rape you!) I’m blowing up like the World Trade Center Told you motherfuckers I'll be here forever We're stronger now, more than ever When it goes down, we ain't going down together (No, bitch!) I fucking hate you (I fucking hate you) I thought that you pussies knew (I thought you pussies knew) No matter what you do (no matter what you do) Hell's gonna break loose (it’s gonna break loose) Fuck what you been through (fuck what you been through) The shit that you say too (the shit you say too) No matter what you do (no matter what you do) Hell's gonna break loose (it’s gonna break loose) I shit on rappers like MGK and Marshall Mathers They call me The Clapper, I’m going bananas Hannah Montana's shit's smelling worse than a port-a-potty can-a Oh man-a, if you’re a fan-a, shake that ass up against my banana I'm not a copycat-a I'm an Illuminati killer, swinging out at motherfuckers with batters I'm madder than me with a nine-millimeter gat-a, shit, it don't really matter As long as I'm killing emcees till this clip is empty, fuck you faggots (I'm fucking killing emcees till this clip is empty, fuck you faggots!) I'm blowing up like the World Trade Center Told you motherfuckers I'll be here forever We're stronger now, more than ever When it goes down, we ain't going down together (No, bitch!) I fucking hate you (I fucking hate you) I thought that you pussies knew (I thought you pussies knew) No matter what you do (no matter what you do) Hell's gonna break loose (it’s gonna break loose) Fuck what you been through (fuck what you been through) The shit that you say too (the shit you say too) No matter what you do (no matter what you do) Hell's gonna break loose (it’s gonna break loose) You can't run, you can't hide, it'll take you No matter what you decide, it'll break you You can try to deny but it makes you I ain't living a lie, I'mma break through The only thing in this place that'll save you Is the same motherfucker that made you I fucking hate you (I fucking hate you) I thought that you pussies knew (I thought you pussies knew) No matter what you do (no matter what you do) Hell's gonna break loose (it’s gonna break loose) Fuck what you been through (fuck what you been through) The shit that you say too (the shit you say too) No matter what you do (no matter what you do) Hell's gonna break loose (it’s gonna break loose) (Hell's gonna break loose, it's gonna break loose!) (It's gonna break loose, it's gonna break loose!) (Hell's gonna break loose, it's gonna break loose!) It's gonna break loose! Personnel *Deuce - vocals *Ben Grosse - mixing *James Kloeppel - guitars, vocals Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)